Evangelion: Addiction
by Kodecai
Summary: AU fic.
1. Habits

Evangelion: Addiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. I own my soul…wait…wait…nope, sweet; I just made $45 from eBay.

A/N Well, Chapter 1. I hope you like it because I spent a lot of time on it. Just as a note. I tend to fix my mistakes most of the time and will re-release chapters as I see fit. Also, please tell me if it sucks.

Updated version 2.0 

A very special thanks to Genesis D. Rose for being my beta reader!

Thank him lots!

----------

A cigarette butt falls to the concrete next to a pair of black boots; the sixth one in the last ten minutes. He started to pull the flask from his back pocket, but decided it would be better to save it.

'Where the fuck is she?' He thought. His slim, mildly built body leaned on the cold steel frame of the building next to him. He skims the postcard that was sent to him, ordering his arrival in Tokyo 3. It would have made him angry if not for the contents of the letter.

The cover shows a single woman with a stunning figure. The only problem is with it is the arrow pointing to her breasts. He doesn't find it disgusting, just distasteful. 'She's pretty hot…but too old…and sex doesn't really buy me' a small smile appears on the side of his, only to slowly fade in the wind. 'Speaking of wind…'

The ground around him starts to violently shake but his body is unwavering. It momentarily distracts him away from the woman with purple hair, but not from his cigarette. It bellows hard, quickening the burn of the nicotine. With it threatening to die out, the young man takes one long puff, dropping it into the gusting wind.

He looks around, trying to find any signs of her. 'No cars moving…and no one walking on the street…odd' His questions were partially answered in the form of a missile. It flew overhead around the adjacent building, leaving a smoke stream in its wake. 'That would do it' His inner thoughts never betrayed his calm exterior.

His blue eyes followed the missiles trail, flying towards a mountain a few miles away. As the projectile vanished behind the scenery, he lights his eighth, while simultaneously witnessing a small explosion in the background.

It hasn't been the best day either. First he's asked to leave his home in the middle of the day, and second, meet his father. 'My father' he thought 'I'm going to tell him…then I'm going to kick his ass' He mentally chuckles at the prospect of the black and blue man strung on a flagpole in his underwear. 'If I do that though…they might shoot me…and Kichi would never forgive me' He dismisses the idea as childish 'I'm not a boy anymore, so I won't act like one…but I will tell him'

The ground shakes again, his balance still firmly connected to the ground. Instead of a missile however, 2 large white figures are seen walking in the distance. These lumbering mechanical behemoths pass behind the mountainside just like the rocket, only this time the explosion was bigger.

He inhales deeply, tasting the flavor, and rolling it off of his tongue. 'JetAlones…heh, I figured the UN quit that project after the incident four years ago'

For a third time the ground shakes. A building across the street from him opens up, revealing a red figure, Similar to the JetAlone. 'Evangelion…figured as much. I should pay my informant double for this…that is if I remember' He keeps his thoughts to himself, watching the battle continue to develop.

Yet another giant appears, moving out from behind the mountainside. Its body is that similar to the JetAlones too, only it's black and in the center of its chest a large red orb. One by one the friendly aircraft fall, until the red 'Evangelion' is left, coming toe to toe with the monster.

From its pylons it draws a glowing red knife. The black beast aims high and low, but is easily dodged. Trying to end the fight quickly, the red unit goes in for the kill, connecting with the enemy's face.

"AHHH!" An almost ungodly scream comes from the black beast as the knife digs deeper into its white visage.

"I see you're a good pilot," the young man said to himself. That is until the enemy takes it tentacle like arms and wraps them around the Evangelion's shoulders, squeezing them until they are literally pinched off. "I hope he makes it" Another unenthusiastic puff is taken.

Just as he finishes his sentence, the enemy's hands are pressed firmly on the Eva's chest. 'Thump! Thump!' From them comes a bright light, pounding the surface of the red giant.

Right before the light breaks through however, a cylindrical object is launched from the back of the friendly unit.

Now it's limp. Light is shining through the new hole the enemy made in its torso, losing the attention of black beast. The young man watches it retreat back behind the mountain, outside of the city.

With it no longer visible, or any signs of a fourth earthquake, the sound of screeching tires can be clearly heard.

'She better not drive like this when I pick up Kichi' He was scared of the thought, in fact he was only scared when it involved Kichi.

With his last cigarette gone from the package, he tosses to the ground and pulls another one from the pocket across from his flask.

'SCCCRREEEECHH' Just as the orange filter is put to his lips; a blue car halts in front of him. While he starts to light it, the door opens revealing a woman with lavender hair and perfect curves. He noticed the curves…and noticed them again with more…hidden intentions.

"Hi, you're Shinji I presume? Welcome to Tokyo 3…Is that a Cigarette?"

"Yeah" He continues to talk with it in his mouth, "Want one? I got a pack on me; however there are another three in my bag"

"Four! Holy hell, you'll die of cancer before you twenty!"

"I don't care" He takes a deep breath and expels the smoke through his nose. "This is my last one anyway"

"Why is that? You said you had four packs"

"I do, but I quit smoking five packs a day" He takes the cigarette from his mouth and flicks it out of the car window. "Besides, my bag is at the train station, which means I only have one pack on me"

"You left your bag at the train station? Now we have to go back there!"

"Well, I gave them to someone I know to hold onto them until they arrive"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Well, I left them with someone very special to me, but I was afraid that if she didn't come with what I needed, then she would have been left there" Shinji relaxes in his seat a little, putting his arms behind his back.

"You were told not to bring any girlfriends you might have. I remember the letter specifically saying that" She takes her eyes off the road…again…and notices Shinji's arms. "So…where did you get the scars?"

"Oh these?" Misato nods "I took a six inch blade and slit my wrists…actually I started at the wrists and dragged the knife down farther until it reached my elbow" A small smirk appears on his face.

It would have been an understatement to say Misato was disgusted. "What the FUCK is wrong with you? And we were told you tried to drown yourself, not slit your wrists…"

"One of eight times"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF EIGHT TIMES? And how was NERV not informed?"

"Every time I tried to kill myself, I did it at a different location thus a new hospital. If I survived, I wasn't going to end up in a mental institution either. Good thing I know people who can delete medical records too" His laughter only continues to disgust the woman.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She couldn't help but stare at this dark figure.

"You work with Gendo right?"

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off.

"Then you expected more from his son?" The laughter that disgusted her was no longer present, replaced by something dark.

"…"

"Do you like the beard?" Changing the subject caught the Major off guard. He wouldn't show it, but if she dug any deeper she might not like what she finds, if it were possible to be more disgusted.

"Huh?"

"The beard…I tried to pull off the bastard look, you know, the 'leer in the shadows and use everyone as my pawns' kind of look" He cupped his chin and rubbed the facial hair, examining it in the passenger side mirror. "Maybe I should shave though…"

"It's a striking resemblance…" She scanned his trimmed face, noticing something sinister beneath it. "Where did that scar on your neck come from?"

"It's not what you think" His hand lowered from his chin to his throat, massaging the scarred flesh. "I never slit my neck"

"Then why is there a scar?"

"I said 'I never slit my neck' emphasizing the I"

"Sorry" Her sympathy for this troubled man deepened. "By the way we're almost there. Why didn't you just wait there for your friend instead of walk half of a mile into the city?"

"You mean wait at the train station? No, we came at separate times, through separate stations. Ki-Chan was at a friends and I had her put on a train as soon as I was ordered to come here"

"So is she your girlfriend? You called her Ki-Chan" Misato gives a somewhat enthusiastic wink, feeling it might lighten the mood, 'if possible' she grimaced.

"Something like that" He waved off her teasing, only occupied with finding the girl, 'his' girl. The car pulled up and parked in the designated car lot, only twenty feet away from the station

"Well, we're here, please hurry up so we can get her to a shelter" The car came to a stop in front of the train platform.

"Thanks Misato-San" He quickly exits the car, taking in his surrounding. It only takes a few seconds to scope his target. "A ha! I found you Ki-Chan!"

"No fair! It was hard to move around with this bag!"

Misato's jaw dropped to her feet. In front of her was a girl no older then four with purple eyes and green hair. She also wore a green shirt and pink overalls, but what caught Misato's attention the most was the girl's single ponytail sticking out of the top of her head. Misato watched as Kichi she tried to drag Shinji's gym bag across the cement platform.

"Papa! Papa! Please help me! This bag is heavy!" She gave a small frown and her eyes started to swell up.

'Did she just say papa?' Misato was never told of anything like this. 'NERV had stated on more then one occasion that he was living alone for the last three years. Why would an unstable teen be aloud to take care of a child especially after all of his attempted suicides?' Questions plagued the Major's train of thought, but not enough to distract her from her duties.

"Ki-Chan, it's all right, you want some ice cream when we get to NERV? I'm sure they have strawberry flavor!"

Bingo. The water in her eyes evaporated as fast as they had flowed.

"Yeah! I would love that, but will you share it with me?" Her lower lip was protruding, trying to put on the best puppy-dog face she could.

"Yeah sweetie, but first lets leave, okay?"

"Okay papa!" Shinji lifted the gym bag over his shoulder and opened the back door of the car. He let her in first, following her into the back seat. Kichi sat directly behind Misato, Shinji sat in the middle, and the bag sat being the front passenger seat.

"Hey lady" Misato failed to answer "HEY LADY!" Kichi yelled. Her eyes lowered to the screaming girl, but her facial expression stayed the same. "Lady, my papa says if you leave your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies"

Needless to say she closed her mouth. "Well, it appears your papa says a lot of things" She glared at Shinji, "And forgets to say others" She trailed off looking back down at Kichi.

"So…Shinji…who is this?"

He looked back at Kichi, kissing her on top of her head while buckling her safety belt. Looking back at Misato he said, "This is my daughter, Ikari Kichi"

A/N Well, there's chapter 1. Please R&R, this is my first FanFic and I hope it doesn't suck. And if it does, please help me…

_Fixed by my Beta reader!_


	2. Book's Cover

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion…but I can dream…wait…nope, sold the copyrights for $163.

A/N

I hope you liked the last chapter.

**Updated version 2.0**

Corrected by my Beta reader Genesis D. Rose. He's a life saver!

-----------

After the small reunion, Misato continues her journey to NERV headquarters, but how will she explain this to the commander?

"Hey Ki-Chan, is the seat belt too tight?" Shinji gave her the biggest grin possible.

"No papa, it fits fine" She smiles back at him. Neither of them notices the driver who's watching from the rearview mirror.

'That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen' Misato thought 'If only he wasn't so… self-destructive' She mentally sighs and continues to stare at the road. 'It's so hard to drive slow!'

"Misato-san..."

"Yes Shinji-kun?" She looks back again. "Did you want something?"

"Thanks for slowing down for Ki-Chan…she can get carsick pretty easily" He smiles at Kichi while ruffling her hair.

"Thanks daddy and pretty lady!" Kichi wraps her arms tight around him with all of her might.

"You hear that Misato-San, she called you pretty" He looks into his daughter's eyes, and pokes the tip of her nose. "I got your nose! Haha, you'll never it back!"

"That's no fair! Waahhh!" Her fake crying is apparent so she takes drastic measures, "Daddy…" and smacks him in the face, "I got your nose!"

"That's no fair, you smacked me and you know I won't smack you back" Its Shinji's turn to fake pout.

Kichi giggles at her father's expense…until she notices something outside the window.

"Daddy, what's that thing?" She points outside of the car.

In the background are small rock formations, engulfed in a see of green. It would be a beautiful view if not for large black figure walking outwards, vanishing behind the mountains.

Misato takes action and stops the car, withdrawing a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment. Shinji does the same, only pulling a pair from his gym bag.

Both adults zoom in maximum view and take note of the Aircraft surrounding the area.

"Ki-Chan, you want to see too?"

"Yes! Gimmie!" She pulls them from his hands, forgetting there's a rope wrapped around his neck. Shinji doesn't say anything. "Umm…daddy, the planes are flying away"

"Shit! You 2 get down!" Misato yells at the top of her lungs, jumping into the backseat, covering Shinji who is covering Kichi.

A bright white flash comes from the distant, growing by the second until… 'BAM!'

The shockwave hits the vehicle with a tremendous blow, forcing it to roll off the road, and flipping it over. The situation wasn't any better with a four-year-old girl clinging to her father for dear life.

"Papa, papa, papa!" It hurt Shinji hearing Kichi cry for him. "I'm scared papa!"

"Its okay Ki-Chan, I'm here, everything will be all right" Dust kicks up and covers the occupants in a thick layer of soil. "Just hold tight okay?" She merely nods.

The blast had subsided and all that was left was wind kicking up debris. If Shinji believed in a god, he would have thanked him for keeping Kichi safe. He almost forgot about the other passenger though, "Misato, are you okay?"

"Yeah…just a little dizzy…How's Kichi?" Shinji says nothing, instead looks down at his shivering daughter.

"She'll be fine" He smiles slightly, giving Kichi a reassuring hug, which she returns twice as hard. "I'm glad you're okay Ki-Chan. I would never let anything hurt you" He kissed her forehead, trying to avoid showing her the water swelling up in his eyes.

"Are you c…c…crying ca…cause your hurt daddy?" Obviously his plan failed but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered except her and her safety. It's moments like this that remind him how happy it is to be a father.

"No silly, I'm crying 'cause I'm glad you're okay"

"You're weird daddy" Her exhausted body nests into Shinji's chest. She wanted to fall asleep there, but they had to leave the vehicle.

"Hey Ki-Chan, we have to get out of this car, if you hurry up we can get ice cream faster" She only nods, "But you need to crawl out first. I'm a little stuck here…hehe" Giving a reassuring laugh was all he could think of to calm her.

It took a few minutes of squirming to free from the wreckage…however all was not well…

"Damn it! My car is totaled!" Misato's face turns the same shade of blue as her car…or steel brick depending on the point of view. "How are we going to get there now?"

"Uhh, Misato-San, it's only a mile away. I'm sure we could walk" He then looks down at Kichi, "do you want to ride on daddy's shoulders?" She nods enthusiastically, "Okay…" He puts his hands under her arms and picks her up. When he has her at head level, he swings her around behind his back. Both of her legs are thrown over his shoulders, and she wraps her arms around his forehead

"Hehehe, I can see really far" Kichi looks around, only able to see dirt for half of a mile, "Papa, all this dirt is icky!"

"We'll get you cleaned up when we get there, okay Ki-Chan?" There's no response, only the sound of mild snoring, 'Poor thing must be exhausted' He almost forgets…again, "Hey Misato-San, can you grab my bag? It shouldn't be too heavy. I would carry it but I don't want to wake her"

"No problem" She smiled and leaned over the wreckage, "Ah, here it is…oof!" She lifts it over shoulder, nearly falling to her side, "What the hell is in here?"

"Well, some smokes, my binoculars, some clothes for Kichi, a few packs of animal crackers, and my medication…' His voice trails off. Misato wisely chooses to stay quiet, "Her clothes are wet because I was in the middle of doing a load of laundry…sorry"

"No problem, I need to start heavy lifting anyways"

Both Misato and Shinji walk for twenty minutes to the ground level entrance of NERV. They don't try to talk, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty on Shinji's shoulders. Just then Misato pulls out a small phone and presses the speed dial number for NERV.

"Misato here, yeah…yeah…can I get the monorail up here? My car is kind of totaled…yeah, I know it's the third one in six months…well, dodging an N2 mine is kind of hard…what do you mean 'You should have found a ditch'? Then it would be stuck in a ditch!" Shinji doesn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, only paying attention to the green haired angel resting behind his head.

After a few moments of waiting, the large doors open, revealing a long dark tunnel. They walk to the end near the second door, but a patrol guard who is waiting at a small outpost stops them.

"Please step through the metal detector" He motions Shinji towards a metal frame and he reluctantly agrees. Before he steps through though, he wakes Kichi, telling her to wait next to Misato. He then puts his flask in a small basket, along with some keys, a cell phone, a lighter, and his wallet. When he passes through, the beeping does not surprise him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to empty all of your pockets again"

"That's impossible" Shinji sighs impatiently.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a metal plate in my head. The plate itself won't set of the alarm but the screws holding it in place are composed of a steel alloy that can set off super-sensitive metal detectors" His unenthusiastic response, triggers the guard's curiosity, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" The guard's intrigue was probably his worst enemy, because he wasn't spared.

"You really want to know?" Misato who is standing behind Shinji, pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes, feeling slightly irritated.

"Yeah…" His word drags on for a few seconds.

"One second, hey Ki-Chan?" He doesn't turn his face to meet hers, but instead grabs the contents from the basket and puts them in his pockets "I want you to put your hands over your ears, okay?"

"Okay daddy…" Even though he wasn't looking directly at her, he could still feel the sadness on her face.

"Well…" Shinji pulls his lighter and a cigarette from his back pocket. Once the orange filter is at his lips, he lights it and takes a deep breath, "A few years ago I tried to blow my brains out" The smoke expels from his lungs as he gives his answer, "I probably would have been dead too if I didn't sneeze, causing the gun to slip" Shinji's eyes connect with the NERV officer for half-a-minute without either of them blinking. "What…" The guard has the same bewildered look Misato gave him during his ride to pick up Kichi. "Here, take this" He hands the guard the cigarette the he was just smoking, taking one last puff before doing so.

The patrol officer doesn't say anything as he puts the cigarette in his mouth and breathes slowly in and out. "You may go on…"

"You okay sweetie?" He tries hard to cheer up his upset daughter but it doesn't seem to work. Apparently he hurt her feelings just as he had predicted.

"You tell me to put my hands on my ears when you have to say something sad…are you sad daddy?" She closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around his leg.

"I'm not sad anymore" He tries to walk but Kichi is firmly stuck, "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" He grins, and starts dragging his foot along, with the girl holding even tighter. He feels better knowing she's giggling with every step he takes.

Misato stays behind to talk to the guard as Shinji moves ahead.

"So…what the fuck happened to him?" The guard's eyes betrayed the sadness he felt for the boy. "He's got a lot of scars, and I thought they said he tried to drown himself?"

"Gendo happened…but I feel like I'm missing something" She keeps a stiff face, examining the guard's eyes, "Don't feel bad though, just look at those two…" She thumbs the direction of Ikari family duo, "I think he found something to live for" She reads a sign in the distance behind the NERV patrol officer, "You know this is a no smoking area?" She points to the cigarette in his hands and then back to the sign behind him. His eyes follow the direction she's pointing.

"Sorry Major"

"Not a problem" She pulls it from his hands and looks at it for a few seconds…then takes a puff.

"Major?" He watches as his superior offers the cigarette back, generously.

"I'm allowing it this one time, see you later"

"Good-bye ma-am" His body stands up straight, giving her a salute. She follows salute after him. Once military procedure is over, Misato heads over the Ikaris.

"Sorry, that took a little longer then expected"

"No problem Misato-San, Ki-Chan and I were just talking about why the color green is pretty"

"It's-the-color-of-my-hair-and-that-makes-it pretty-because-my-daddy-says-I'm-pretty-so-green-is-pretty!" Kichi starts to pant from her million-mile-an-hour statement. Her already dry throat itches, causing her to cough.

"Careful Ki-Chan, we don't want you to choke" He leans down and pats her back, succeeding in stopping her coughing. The aftermath wasn't any better.

"Huuuggghhhh" Kichi expels the contents of her stomach in front of the two adults, causing her to cry, "Waahhhhh!"

"Ki-Chan, are you alright? Here, drink some of this" If the major wasn't shocked enough, this did it.

"What the hell? Are you giving her alcohol?" Fire burned in her eyes with the passion of a thousand suns…or mothers, "Give me that" She snatched the flask out of Shinji's hand, surprising him and spilling a few drops of the amber liquid on the ground.

"Hey, that's not alcohol! Take a sip!" Shinji had a disgusted expression, but sighed after he realized how the situation must look.

Misato eyed it for a bit, examining the silver container. After a full forty-five seconds, she brought it to her lips and took a tiny sip. It tasted sweet, not bitter, and it didn't leave an after-taste.

"What the hell…is this…?"

"It's…apple juice. You think I would give her something like liquor or beer?" He grabbed his flask back and handed it to Kichi, which she enjoyed greatly.

"Then why have a flask if it's just for apple juice?" Her question created an awkward pause…'I asked another personal question…DAMNIT!' Just as she feared, Shinji gave in to the question.

"I used to drink…a lot…and I kept it as a reminder of what I did…" He looked back to Kichi who was still sucking on the container; "And Kichi loves apple juice so I keep it with me at all times" Watching the teary eyed girl, concentrating on getting every sip out of the container, brightened his mood once more. "Hey Ki-Chan, did it taste good?"

"Yeah…'Hic'… it was… 'Hic'… good."

"Slow down now" Shinji cackles, "You don't want to get sick again do you?" He takes the end of his shirt and wipes the muck off of her face. "Your throat might be dry from the dirt too"

"Icky, icky dirt… 'Buurrpp', it tasted bad when the car went smash!" She emphasized the last word, reminding the Major of another bill to pay.

After the Ikaris were settled, Misato calls back to the guard.

"Hey Kisho, will you clean up this mess?" She points to puke puddle.

"Yeah…"

"What was that!" Misato was back in Major mode.

"Yes ma'am!" He gives his second salute, grabbing a towel from a nearby janitor's closet.

"Okay you two, let's continue shall we?"

"Yeah" Mr. Ikari replies, "And I think Ki-Chan is ready too"

"Okay, then here we go!" Misato walks up to the large door connecting the tunnel to the monorail system, sliding a key card through the electronic lock. "Shinji-Kun?"

"What is it?"

"Please take your bag back, it's killing me…"

----------

A/N well here's chapter two. I'm very happy with the reviews I'm getting. Sorry if it gets waffy and then dark, or vice versa. This story isn't 100 happy.

Updated chapter, thank my beta reader!


	3. Man's Duties

Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Evangelion…but I own everything below my waist...wait, that belong to my girlfriend…damn…

A/N. My beta-reader left me in the dust so be prepared for some mildly bad grammar, all of my English teachers were worksheet teachers so I never learned anything new… :(

Seriously, I got the same damn worksheet 6 years in a row…review test, my ass.

A few more things to address:

Shinji is 18 years old and its August 2019. The timeline occurs the same as in the series but the angels appear four years afterwards.

Here's Chapter 3.

A/N2 This chapter was updated by my Beta reader Genesis D. Rose. I didn't even ask him to fix my older chapters but he did anyways. Thank you!

**Updated version 2.0**

----------

"How's the train ride Ki-Chan?" Kichi is sitting on Shinji's lap, staring out of the window with a glee-stricken face.

"It's less bumpy then the one I took here, and doesn't smell like old socks, Yuck!" Kichi gives him a disgusted face, until they reach the next level of the monorail ride, the Geo-Front, "WOW! It's a forest underground, just like in those stories they read to us at daycare!" She stands up on "Daddy's" leg, and presses her face onto the glass, squishing her nose against it and leaving a red mark.

"It's beautiful isn't Ki-Chan?" Even Shinji is showing a little excitement, watching the scenery becoming clearer to view as the monorail descends deeper into this strange and unknown territory. "Whoa…a lake, I'm impressed Misato-San"

"I can see you both like this part of the ride?" The four-year-old is too preoccupied to notice, but Shinji gives her a quick confirmation. "Well, that's great…and Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we enter the main building, I want you to watch what you say…I think…you're a little too open…about…you know?" She looks down at her high-heels, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the same dead eyes looking at her as they did previously.

"About what? Telling people I tried to kill myself?" With Kichi distracted, he feels it's safe to talk about it. He keeps his solid, calm tone showing no signs of emotion. "Well…I asked myself, 'What does it matter', and you know what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't. I haven't even thought about doing anything like that for last two years…" He trails off, realizing Misato looks upset. "Of course I won't shoot my mouth off, but if someone asks I'll answer" He notices Kichi is now asleep in his lap and gently rocks her with his knee. "I can't even remember when I say it sometimes…I've seen things, things no one should ever see, felt things no one else should feel…if only I could still feel…" The last words were whispered.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing…" Shinji keeps his attitude cool, even with Misato's question digging a deeper hole. He doesn't want her to dig to deep to where she can't get back out though.

"You're making progress" She slightly grins and looks out the window on her side of the rail car.

"…"

The rest of the ride is silent, just as the walk to NERV was. Shinji might have fallen asleep too but the train stopped moments before he dozed off.

"We're here" Misato whispered, "I think we should hurry up, they might be angry it took us so long" They both walk a short distance to a large steel wall. Kichi is held in Shinji's arms with her arms draped around his neck, and one of his arms holding her tight to his chest. With a flick of the wrist, Misato slides her card through another key-lock, opening the final blast door.

"Welcome to NERV" She isn't whispering, but it is still under her breath, "God is in heaven, and all is right in the world" She mocks the words on the NERV logo.

"What god?" Shinji questions unenthusiastically.

"I've asked myself that question everyday…" Her voice fades out, noticing Shinji staring at her. "What? Is something on my face?"

"You don't sound very religious for a woman who wears a cross" She doesn't answer, continuing to lead her two 'responsibilities', as NERV put it, through the halls of the subterranean complex.

It only takes five trips past the same hallway for Misato to realize something…

"We're lost"

"I know but you looked so confident I didn't want to bother you" The major opens her mouth, ready to assault the man next to her, but droops once she remembers the child in his arms.

'I'll get him back for this' She thought, but an idea struck her, "I know, I'll contact Rits! Hold on a second Shinji-Kun" She pulls out her phone, pressing a speed-dial button for the second time today. "…This is major Katsuragi, can you please contact Dr. Akagi, we have a situation…tell her to meet me at the third entrance on level one…thanks, bye" She takes a deep breath and slouches forward. "You know; after I finally get used to this place, they either add something or move something…it sucks"

"The world sucks" He gives a faint reply, gently cradling the child in his arms. "But if it didn't then we wouldn't be stuck to it" Misato mentally agrees to herself, thinking of even using that saying the next time she sees someone down.

Near the third entrance, Misato, Shinji, and Kichi, wait for Dr. Akagi, taking full advantage of the services in the break room.

"Hey Misato, will you hold Ki-Chan for awhile? I'll grab us something to drink" Needless to say Misato was a little surprised at the question but reluctantly agrees. "What will you have?" Before she answers, Shinji gently hands the sleeping Kichi over to Misato.

"I'll take some coffee, dark" Kichi shifts in her arms, alarming Misato. She notices however, Kichi is still asleep, just slightly tugging on her purple hair. "You know, she's cuter when you're holding her"

"I agree" The young man hands Misato her coffee while he takes his Coke and apple juice, sitting next to her on the bench. Shinji sets the beverages next to him, pulling a lighter and flask from his pockets, and a pack of smokes from his gym bag. He opens the package and withdraws a fresh cigarette, sticking it in his mouth, cupping the end while he lights the tobacco.

"How many do you smoke a day? I thought you said that you already had your last one?" Misato sips her coffee; trying not to spill it on the girl she's holding in her other arm.

"I'm down to two packs a day instead of five. I'm thinking of going on the patch for Ki-Chan's sake" He takes a deep breath, tapping the cigarette ashes onto the tiled floor. "Or the gum, you never know"

"You never know…" The major repeats his last words with cheerful emphasis.

"You never know what?" A woman clad in a lab coat, carrying a clipboard and pen, interrupts the two. "I was told you arrived with the third child"

"Ma'am, do I look like a child?" Shinji does not even bother to look; instead he nonchalantly takes another puff. He leans back on the bench, trying to stretch his back but only able to stretch the doctor's patience thin.

"You're Shinji I presume?" The figure dressed in black only nods, inhaling another breath of smoke. "Smoking is bad for you…"

"So I've been told" He sees Kichi's body shift in Misato's arms in the corner of his eye. "Hey, can you keep your voice down a little? Ki-Chan is trying to rest." His request was simple enough, but unexpected.

"Who?" Ritsuko notices a child cradled the major's arms "The hell is that?" Her voice echoes through the halls. She nearly drops her clipboard and pen, almost loosing her grip from the shock.

"Great going Rit-Chan, you woke poor the girl" Misato scolds her friend and fellow co-worker, causing even more confusion amongst the group of adults.

"Where's daddy?" Kichi looks up to Misato, who's staring back at the young girl. She rubs her eyes and looks around the room, trying to figure out where her papa is.

"Hey sleepyhead, I got you something" Kichi forgets about her current handler when Shinji hands her a bottle of apple juice, upsetting Misato a little because the little "angel" is no longer paying attention to her. Misato is a little surprised by this revelation, but feels relieved.

"Shinji…who is this? Did she just call you daddy…?" The female scientist gathers what is left of her composure, trying to establish her level superiority. "I wasn't notified of this! How were you able to keep this a secret!"

"Short version or long version?"

"Short version, I don't have all day" Akagi starts to write on her clipboard.

"It runs in the family" No more words are said for the next ten minutes as the group of now four people make their to the next destination. Only exchanges of the casual staring are traded between the adults and child, but mostly between Misato and Ritsuko. Kichi occasionally gasps at the bright and shiny things she sees but does not say anything because she was asked to be a "good girl" and felt it was her responsibility to be quiet for daddy.

A few more levels are passed, making their way down farther. With each level, comes another cigarette Shinji pulls out of his pocket, and for each level, is another level of hell Ritsuko will deliver him for smoking in a non-smoking area.

"We're here" Ritsuko calls, walking twenty feet in front of them into the pitch dark room. The only sound they are able to hear is the sounds of waves splashing, and small mechanical hums emanating from electronic equipment. Shinji, who's standing next to Kichi holding her hand, is very unenthusiastic.

The lights turn on, surprising the little girl.

"COOL! A red lake! I've never seen anything like this!" Shinji let's his daughter scream about the red lake, but the thing in front of him catches his attention. The head of one of the Evangelions is protruding from the surface of the red liquid, Unit01. Its menacing face tried to pierce into his mind, making only as much progress as Misato did.

"So is this it?" Shinji takes his last puff from his cigarette, flicking it into the red pond, pissing Ritsuko off even farther. If that wasn't enough, he pulls out another package from his gym back, lighting another one. Ritsuko is able to keep her temper in check though.

"Shinji, let me introduce you to evangel…" Dr. Akagi is cut off in mid sentence.

"Evangelion, artificial human fighting machine, mankind's last defense, blah, blah. Honestly I'd rather get an ice-cream and share it with Ki-Chan" He looks down, smiling at her with a cigarette between his teeth, causing her to smile back. Misato chuckles in the background, but now Akagi is angry beyond the point of no return.

"Damn it! Do you think this is a game? First, you're able to avoid NERV's watch, which I have no idea how that' possible, and second you mock our greatest creation?" A blood vessel is bulging from her forehead. "Just how the hell were you able to get this information!"

"I have an informant, but I won't go beyond that" He flicks yet another finished piece of tobacco into the red pool. "But I'm sorry you won't be able to do a thing" Shinji chuckles at his declaration.

"Why is that?" Akagi's grip on her clipboard is threatening to snap it.

"Because he's eighty-seven years old, living with his grandchildren in Australia. Besides, he has terminal cancer so even if you kill him now, he won't give a shit" Just then, the four are distracted by another Voice coming from a second level observatory behind them.

"Shinji…" The young man does not need to see behind him to know who it is.

"Hello father" He notices Kichi move in front of his leg, hiding her view from the strange man in the observatory. "I see you work with a lot of beautiful women around you. Most men would be envious" He winks at Ritsuko who in turn blushes the same color as the red pool below them.

"You've grown into quite the man" Gendo notices the young girl behind Shinji's leg but says nothing. "Let us skip formalities; you know why you are here?"

"Yes, to pilot Unit01" Shinji continues to stare into the eyes of the purple and green giant. "I guess you found a use for me, correct?"

"I would not have ordered your return here if you didn't serve a purpose" The only question he cannot answer, he asks himself. "Who is this girl I have watched on the security cameras?"

"This is my daughter" Shinji picks up Kichi and holds her in his arms, kissing her forehead, and rocking her gently from side to side. Gendo is slightly amused, but still his calm self is unchanging.

"Major Katsuragi, why was I not informed of this when you first made contact with the third?" She opens her mouth to speak, but cannot find the words. Shinji however answers in her place, most likely saving her from punishment.

"I told her I would head back to Tokyo-2 if she told you of my situation" Gendo accepts his answer.

"I see" Some unheard whispers are exchanged up on the second floor as Gendo stares at his son. "We are short on time; the angel is on its way as we speak"

"Angel? Ironic man should be the one to fight heaven" Shinji pulls one more cigarette from his pocket, igniting the fuel, burning the poisons, slipping it between his teeth, and inhaling deeply. "I see you have no one else to fight. Tell me, what happened to the other pilots?" It is Akagi's turn to speak.

"Asuka was injured in the first fight for being reckless. She'll be punished once she recovers from her injuries" She continues to read the pages on her clipboard. "And Rei's unit is being updated so she won't be in service for five days"

"So I'm the last defense…Well, not a bad way to end a day I suppose" He shrugs, savoring the flavor of the nicotine in his mouth. "Will someone take care of Ki-Chan while I'm gone?" He notices Kichi tug on his pant leg, but rubs his hand through her hair, reminded of why he is fighting.

"Misato has to be on the bridge, and I'll be monitoring your life signs while you're in Eva" She looks around and instructs two guards into the Eva-cage. "I'll have these two men watch her for you while you're gone on the surface" Kichi has a scared look on her face from the big and scary men. Shinji notices too but finds a way to cheer her up.

"Hey you two, you better take care of her" He pulls out his lighter and sparks the fuel inside. He then lifts his hand over the flame and burns his pinky finger. "Because you see…" He releases the button on the lighter, but the flame on his finger stays. "I'm a very bad man, isn't that right Ki-Chan?" As he sticks his finger in his mouth to put out the fire, sucking the blister for a few seconds. Kichi is the only one in the room who doesn't have a frightened look.

"I don't think you're a bad man papa, you're a macho man!" Shinji cannot help but laugh at his daughter's truthful reply.

"You hear that? I'm a macho man so be careful, got that?" Both guards nod in unison, sweat rolling down their foreheads. They escort the girl out of the room, and gulp as Kichi demands for a snow cone. "Hey, you heard the lady, she wants a snow cone"

"Yes Sir!" A guard picks up the giggling girl and rushes her to the cafeteria. Shinji smiles, watching as his daughter leaves the cage-room grinning, but can't help but feeling someone is watching him…

"What?" He looks behind him, noticing his father is gone from the observatory, but not Misato or Ritsuko. "Do you want me to explain that one to you Misato-San?"

"N…No…" She chokes her answer, her mouth hung open and her left eye twitching. Ritsuko is going over her clipboard, however…

"Dr. Akagi, your nose is bleeding" She slightly jumps to his voice, but notices it too.

"Oh…"

"Whatever" His cigarette is now halfway gone. He takes it out of his mouth and flicks the ashes into the red pond, contaminating it once again. "So what's the ETA of this so-called angel?"

"About twenty minutes" Ritsuko says, "We'll get you acquainted with the systems…assuming you don't know how to operate it…"

"I only received information on the Eva's schematics, and some test footage video…no pilot information or cockpit blueprints" She accepts his answer.

"Well, right this way then" She leads him to another door, but he has one last thing to take care of.

"Hey Misato-San, can you take my bag with you while I get ready?" He hands her his bag, which she accepts. She doesn't care to notice Ritsuko and Shinji talking as she walks out of the Eva-cage with her mouth hung open and eye still twitching.

----------

A/N There's chapter three. If anyone wants to be a beta, message me. I'm pretty screwed without one…

I'm also a very happy man. My fic is already in a C2 so I'll spend more time out of the day to work on this, mostly because I don't start college till the fall.

A/N2 Well…I'm glad this one was updated. I knew I had a few mistakes.


	4. Day at the office

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion…but that doesn't stop me…Shit, BRB FBI.

Well, I love the reviews I am getting and the input for some ideas. I am writing this as I go but I know my key points that I want. I still do not know what I am going to do with Shinji relationship wise though... and if I did it would be a secret ;)

---------

"So, if I think it, it will do it?" Shinji sits in the entry-plug of Unit01 "And I have to wear this headband thing with these…things that look like hair clips?" He holds the neural interface in his hands, slipping it behind and over his ears. "It feels like it's made of flimsy plastic"

"That's not plastic, it's a highly sophistica..." Ritsuko, who is observing Shinji from the bridge, gets cut off in mid sentence.

"I know it's highly sophisticated, Just tell me what to do" He sits in the cockpit, thumbing though the manual that Akagi handed him before he entered the plug. Just as he reaches the page about LCL, he realizes something… "So this will fill up with a liquid that I can breathe?" Misato, who is standing next the doctor, only nods. "I guess I shouldn't have smoked in here then."

"Yep" Ritsuko only smiles as she presses the button to activate the LCL pumps, and simultaneously presses another to drain the Eva-cage of the red fluid. The flushing of the Eva-cage and the sound of hydro-pumps filling the cockpit are meshed together, creating a soothing sensation to the ears.

"Oh well" The LCL starts filling up to his knees, but before it sinks him any further, he takes the cigarette, sticks it in his mouth, chews for a second, and then swallows it.

"…"

"…"

"What?" Shinji stares at the two women on the computer monitor, both looking like a deer in headlights; His monotonous expression doesn't help either. "I've eaten worse"

"Anyways…" Misato tries desperately to change the subject. "ETA is now five minutes before the angel reaches the city. We're going to send up you in three" She quickly eyes a monitor hidden from Shinji's view, and then to him again. "We would give you a pallet rifle but you haven't had time to practice. Instead, the UN will send up three mark two jet-alones as backup"

"So instead of a rifle…you're giving me a bunch of over-sized grenades? So is their head the safety pin or something?" His previous experience watching the earlier battle is the reason for his sarcasm, but someone is not amused.

"Those are not toys, they are highly expensive mechanical devices used in the soul purpose of supplying you as back-up!" Ritsuko screams, only to yell at an uninterested Shinji. "Anyways, how well can you breath in the LCL, Shinji?"

"It's different, I'll admit that" He yawns, causing a few bubbles to expel from his mouth.

"You're pretty calm for being put in a situation like this…" Misato is concerned. "You didn't even hesitate to volunteer. Why are you doing this?"

"Honestly?" He doesn't sound hurt, but Misato can't help but feel a little bad for asking another personal question. "What kind of dad would I be if I didn't protect Ki-Chan?" He smiles slightly and continues. "I already gave up everything for her once before, I can do it again, and again, and again because I will not let anything or anyone harm her" Shinji's tone starts to get slightly serious, but is hard to notice to the untrained ear. "You know what I would do someone if they harmed her?"

"No…" The major has a slight idea but did not expect his answer.

"Something I was afraid to do to myself" Both Katsuragi and Akagi shiver at the notion. The bridge crew is slightly confused by his reply however, but continues standard launching procedure.

"Connect the main power supply," An unknown male voice says, slightly catching Shinji's attention. He feels the Eva slightly budge, seeing the power gauge report double eight digits.

"Transmit power to all circuits," calls another male voice. A humming sound is reverberating through the cockpit.

"The second contact is beginning," It is now a female's voice. Shinji can only guess what she's talking about.

"The connection of the A-10 nerve is operational" Just as the unknown female relays the information over the speaker system, the cockpit flashes a dazzling array of patterns and colors, slightly surprising the young man

"Set Japanese as command interface" It's now Ritsuko's voice. "All initial contacts are…hmm…I think we have a slight problem…" She goes over the data on the screen in front of her, trying to figure the reason of the neural uplink malfunction. It only takes a few moments to discover the cause…and leave an even more shocked Misato and Ritsuko if it were possible. "Shinji…we can't get a full neural link between your bottom left leg…and we are seeing signs of mental deterioration…"

"What…the fuck?" Misato stared bug-eyed at the screen in front of her, going over the information. "Shinji…uhh…?" She gets cut off before she can finish her bewildered question.

"Check the bag I handed you" He says nothing more, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat.

Misato unzips the gym bag, rummaging through the mess of clothes and items until she is satisfied with the answer, but the answer is not rewarding.

"Shinji…is this…?" She holds a large tan object in her hands, realizing the real reason for the bag being so heavy earlier.

"Yeah, it's prosthesis" Shinji decides to roll up his left pant leg, confirming Misato's observation. "I used to work construction," He continues with his story, knocking on his leg proving it's hollow. "There was this machine that ran on a belt, but next to the belt was a lever that you had to kick in order to start it. The belt wasn't exposed except during maintenance but I decided to use it the day they were cleaning it. I kicked the lever, causing the machine to start, but my foot slipped. Needless to say I need to clip less toenails" He slightly chuckles at his own joke, but he is the only one laughing. "The one in my bag is the spare I have. Sorry for the deception Misato-San but you looked like didn't need to hear it"

Now it's Ritsuko's turn with the personal interrogation. She pulls out some orange and green transparent bottles, examining the labels.

"Anti seizure medication…anti aneurysm tablets…sleeping inducers…" She continues with her investigation, saddening with every bottle she finds. "Memory enhancing drugs…" The list goes on including muscle relaxants and migraine medications. "Shinji…I don't think we can adequately connect you through the Eva until we can get proper neural feedback…" Her voice is soft and sincere, feeling pity for the man submerged in the orange liquid.

"Not a problem, just don't dwell on it. The brain damage is the least of my worries" He remembered the cell phone in his pocket and pulls it out. 'I wonder if this is broken' He shrugs it off and decides to give the two women reassurance as he checks his missed messages. "Don't feel bad for me. The doctors I talked to told me it wouldn't worsen as long as I don't drink or continually bludgeon myself" He continues to thumb through the messages until he's satisfied and slips it back into his pocket without making eye contact with the two women on the other side of the monitor.

The entire bridge, including Misato and Ritsuko, are silent with Shinji's calm demeanor, but get back to work once they remembered their objectives.

"We're at tw…o minutes until we launch" Ritsuko says, trying to sound indifferent to the pilot's condition but fails when voice breaks in mid sentence. "But we can't accurately detect your thought patterns so we need to recalibrate the systems in order for them to work properly. With luck, I'll be able to rewrite you a specific program after running some tests and giving you a full physical examination before the next activation. For now though, I'll integrate a primitive command routine, but we won't be able to accurately detect your sync ratio"

"So you'll have your hands all over me? I can live with that" He gives her a wink and a small grin, causing her to turn a bright shade of red. "So how long will it take for the temporary fix?"

"Uhh…thirty seconds if I…" She gets cut off yet again, but does not feel the same anger she once did.

"That's fine, just try to get it done before the angel gets here" He cuts the video and audio feed to the bridge, deciding to doze off until it's time to fight.

Back on the bridge, the women discuss the condition of the pilot, feeling it is safe because he cannot hear them.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" Ritsuko says as she types hundreds of lines of code on a nearby keyboard.

"He said it was because of his father…but I think he's hiding something from us. He did fool NERV intelligence after all" Misato says as-a-matter-of-factly. "How's the program coming?"

"Done in…now" She double checks her work, showing great pride in it even if it's slightly outdated. "It's not perfect, but it should be sufficient"

"Ok, dock Eva in the catapult bay for launch procedures" She stares at the large holographic display, taking note of the enemy's position. "And tell our pilot its time to head out"

"Yes Ma'am" Says a man at the main console, "Mr. Ikari, we are sending you out a mile away from the enemy's position. We will send the three J.A.'s from the air, behind the enemy while you wait for orders" Slight snoring is heard through the man's headset "Mr. Ikari?"

"What...? Oh, yeah yeah. Let's get this show on the road" He hears the Purple unit being moved, shaking slightly. "So how fast will the unit be going through the catapult?"

"Near mach one, is that a problem?" Misato answers.

"…No" He thinks about it for second. 'Well, I should be fine'

"Ok…Ready?" The major asks, giving him a slight smile for good luck.

"Yeah" Shinji puts his hands on the entry-plug controls, clicking the triggers to see if there was a reaction. When nothing happened, a question popped in his head but he stayed quiet.

"LAUNCH!" Misato commands. Shinji feels the pressure building through his body as the Eva rises to the surface. An expression of ecstasy covers his face from the pleasure of the high G-forces, pushing his body's limits harder and harder. The bridge crew stares in awe, watching Shinji grin with passion as the Eva climbs to the surface.

It only takes ten seconds until the launch procedure is successful. With the unit coming to a sudden halt at ground level, the rush Shinji was feeling is now over. He scopes the area, waiting for confirmation on the target.

"So…where the hell is it…and where are those Jet-alones that you keep 'promising' me?"

"The J.A.'s are dropping from the aircraft as we speak" Says Misato. "They'll fall behind the target and distract it. After which you will charge in and incapacitate it"

"Sounds easy enough" Shinji leans back in the chair, hearing three distinct 'Thuds' in the background. 'I guess they made it in time' He thought. After a few seconds, three distinct explosions are heard. 'And I didn't use them, damn' He mentally laughs at the many ways he can use the J.A.'s as weapons. "I'll head in, because obviously the guys remotely controlling the Jet's need to play a little more with their playstation"

Ritsuko stands over a computer reading that the Jet-alones units were destroyed. She pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes, feeling slightly angered at the UN's uselessness.

"Okay, try walking first, you still have time until the enemy is on your position" Misato sighs, wondering why they even use the UN's help when all it does it cost more money. "Remember; if you think it, the Eva will do it" She looks over at one of the bridge crew and gives him an order "Release the locks on the Eva"

"Yes Ma'am" The technician types a few commands on his computer. Suddenly, Shinji feels his unit slouch forward. "Unit01 is clear for attack maneuvers. You may proceed Mr. Ikari"

"Roger" replies Shinji. "Okay…walk…" He says, thinking of moving his right foot. The Eva lumbers one foot in front of it, causing the Bridge crew to gasp as the Eva keeps its balance steady. "Hmm…" He gets an idea. Not a good one but an idea nonetheless. "So…how far is the enemy from my position?"

"It should be there in ten seconds"

"Ok" The pilot of Unit01 makes another step forward, trying to keep its balance. His feet stay steady as he starts to walk down the city street, looking for any signs of the enemy. When he rounds a corner though, he is met with the eyes of a very pissed off angel. "Why, hello there" He chuckles at the beast.

However, the purple giant does not amuse it. The black angel takes its hands and wraps them around the Eva's head, lifting it off of the ground. Shinji only crosses his arms as he feels himself being raised from the surface, waiting for the right moment.

His moment comes. Shinji swings his feet forward, and kicks the Angel in the chest. The black behemoth's grip on unit01's head still holds tight, bringing both units to the ground, but loosens it as they both fall.

Far from the battlefield, Gendo watches the angel attack unfolding from an office high above the bridge.

"It seems your son has great potential, Gendo" An old man stands next to his side. They both stare at Shinji's debut fight from the holographic projection on the bridge, watching his calm face in the entry-plug. "He appears unwavering"

"Yes, and he makes a perfect pilot" The video from the battle is reflected off of Gendo's glasses, both of his hands folded in front of his face. "But we may have underestimated him"

"Underestimated?" replies the old man. "This is unlike you, not being able to cope with a minor anomaly in the scenario"

"This is no 'minor' anomaly Fuyutsuki" They both stare at the projection as Shinji surprises everyone by picking up the enemy by its legs, swinging it around, and tossing the angel half a mile across the city. "We may have opened up a can of worms by bringing him here"

"Gendo?"

"He is calm when fighting, and only fights because he fears for his daughter" Gendo unclasps his hands and stands from his desk, overlooking the bridge through his observatory. "His daughter is his strength and his weakness"

"You aren't planning on…" Fuyutsuki shows an expression of mild disgust.

"No, because if we were to do so…" Gendo pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "…He would kill us all"

"Parental instincts?" The old man raises an eyebrow at Gendo's words.

"Yes, and they can be quite…trivial" a bead of sweat falls down his forehead. "Therefore I propose we increase security around the third and make sure the girl is safe" The old man nods in confirmation.

'Only you would know' thinks Fuyutsuki. The battle rages on the monitor, as Shinji effortlessly punches his way through the enemy's AT-field. "It looks as though we have won"

Back on the battlefield, Shinji is giving the angel his best, but from the cockpit, he is as calm as he was when he first started. When he starts attacking the angel closer and closer however, he notices an orange barrier separating them. Without thinking, he pushes Unit01's hand full force into the barrier, causing it to shatter and send the angel flying. Misato cannot help but stare as this troubled young man continues to beat the angel to a pulp.

"Status report" she commands on the bridge.

"Ma'am, Unit01 has penetrated the Angel's defense"

"I can see that, but how did he do it so easily?"

"I'll ask the Magi for a full report of the aftermath," Ritsuko walks over to another monitor, checking Shinji's life-signs. "It appears he hasn't even broken a sweat"

"Not surprising…patch me a line through to the pilot"

"Yes ma'am…Signal is being received"

"Shinji-Kun, are you going to kick its ass all day because I want to get to bed" The bridge stares at the woman, some scared for her life and some praising her for being able to command such a scary individual.

"Yeah, yeah" Those are his final words before he delivers one last kick into the black beast's chest, causing the red orb to crack. Knowing it is defeated; it grabs a hold of Shinji, contorting its body mass around the Eva. In a bright flash, a quarter mile of the city is destroyed. However, out of the ashes rises the phoenix. Shinji's unit is seen walking away from the explosion, slightly damaged.

"The target self-destructed…we won!" The bridge was in an uproar of cheers, unknowingly hugging each other and some giving a small toast with their coffee mugs.

"Let's check on our boy shall we? Patch a video to the pilot" Asks Misato in a sincere voice.

"Yes ma-am…Uhh ma'am…we have another problem…" The technician stares at the screen, watching through the camera inside the entry-plug.

"What is it?" Misato asks, worried the pilot might be injured. However, the answer she receives puts her at ease.

"He's sleeping, ma'am"

----------

There is chapter 4. Must rest…4 hours of sleep…need caffeine…

Thanks for all the replies.

I would also like to thank everyone for volunteering to beta-read. It makes me feel better knowing people like my fic.

I would like to say I'm very proud of my work but if you find problems with it, I'll go over it. In addition, if you think a chapter is mediocre, I can rewrite it because I will type when I am nearly asleep so it might not always turn out the way I want it either…

Anyways,

Have a nice day.

_A/N from the Beta Reader: This fic was done well with no spelling mistakes and very few grammatical errors, great job Derek and Good Luck on the next one I'll be waiting._

Special thanks to **D-Wrecked** for helping out.


	5. All That Ends Well

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I believe we all know I do not own Evangelion, but if you clap your hands and say it loud enough, it might come true.

A/N: Well, I got some rest and feel like I could take on the world. Unfortunately, I did take on the world and didn't make it past round 1…

As always, the reviews are much appreciated and keep me going…seriously, review.

One last thing pertaining to pairings. No, I will not tell you because that would ruin it especially for character development. However, I will say that this is not a ShinjixRei fic, nor a ReixKensuke fic…and defiantly not a ShinjixKaoru fic…maybe some odd couples…but I will never tell.

----------

Misato watches the Eva descend though the catapult shaft on the main monitor, feeling better knowing they have at least one reliable pilot. Next to her, is Ritsuko, going over data from the battle, calculating and optimizing anything useful.

"Misato…this is pretty damn incredible" Akagi's eyes peer into the computer screen. "Whatever his synch ratio was during the battle is between seventy-eight and ninety-five. It's too bad we couldn't get an accurate reading" She mentally sighs remembering Shinji's condition.

"That's…amazing…but how can someone get such a high ratio on their first try. It took years for Asuka to get over sixty…something just doesn't add up" Misato cups her chip, trying not to think out loud.

"I'll have the MAGI run some test along with the physical he'll be receiving tomorrow." The doctor proceeds to type but notices a purple haired one giving her a grin out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Make sure your hands aren't too cold or you might scare him away" Misato gives the bewildered doctor a wink and notices that unit01 has finally been re-docked in the Eva-cage. "If you're going to ask him a lot of personal questions, you might want to know you won't like what you find" Her tone is getting serious, scaring Ritsuko slightly.

"Well, I have to" Ritsuko says as-a-matter-of-factly. "He's been able to avoid NERV's eyes and ears. I need to get at least a somewhat documented medical history if we are to treat him properly"

"I guess you're right," Misato says, picking up Shinji's bag from the bridge console. "I have to go talk to our savior" She gives Ritsuko one final wave and exits the bridge, heading to the Eva-bay. Ritsuko leans back in her chair, dreading the examination she has to perform, hoping it might turn out to be a good experience.

'…Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter' She gently slaps her forehead, thinking this might be a bad idea, then good idea, then bad, and then back to good. She notices her coworkers staring at her and places her clipboard over her face, hoping that no one else sees her blushing.

Misato walks through NERV's hallways, trying to get to the Eva-cage. After ten trips through the same area, she rounds a different corner and into the pathway to her destination. Once there, she finds Shinji leaning on the bars of steel walkway. Before she speaks to him however, he answers her question.

"I'm fine, but how are you?" His arms are resting on the bars with his body slouched forward, and a cigarette in his mouth. He casually takes a puff, waiting for the major's answer.

"I'm great Shinji-Kun. Everyone is happy with what you done" She gives him a congratulatory tone. "And half of the staff want video copies of the battle…I think one guy even ordered a Styrofoam finger with 'Shinji's number one!' on it" They both chuckle at her joke but, the major remembers the extra weight on her shoulder. "Here's your bag Shinji-Kun" Shinji easily slips the bag over his shoulder and around his neck. "How can you pick up that bag likes it's paper?"

"It's not that heavy, I already said I work construction" This answer raises another question.

"Wait…wait a minute" Katsuragi goes over her newly acquired information. "You were injured while working… Are you telling me you still work?"

"Yeah, I made a deal with the company that if they let me work I wouldn't ask for worker's compensation. Besides, the accident was my fault for being stupid" Shinji stands up from the railing and looks down at his leg.

"But…what the hell?" Misato's face shows a dazzling array mixed emotions, comparable to the colors Shinji noticed in the Eva startup. "You lose half a limb and all you ask for is to keep working…damn" The expression she was giving earlier is now replaced by something similar to envy.

"Yep, but that's because I have to"

"Why?"

"Well, I do it for two reasons. One is for the accident being my fault and two is for mental 'stimulation', as the doctors put it" He takes another puff, flicking ashes down the cavern that was once filled with a red fluid. Misato opens her mouth to ask but he interrupts her. "I have to keep my brain active. Even physical labor requires thinking. I'm sure that if I just got some check for a lot of money, I would spend the entire day at home, wasting away. I need to think. If I don't, my mind could possibly deteriorate because of the damage it has already taken" He turns around, now facing Misato. He expected to find a saddened woman but instead found a sincere smile.

"Not many people can say that they would take full responsibilities for their actions" Her smile stays even as she continues. "Especially with Ki-Chan…some parents would…" She almost finishes her sentence, but takes into account Shinji's history. "…Never mind" She expected to see his eyes with the same dead expression earlier, but instead she finds a sincere smile, similar to the one she gave.

"I'm flattered, I really am. I'm glad to hear I did a better job then some 'people'." He emphasizes the last word without giving a hint of hatred. "Well, lets not dwell on this all day, I bet there's someone who wants to see me"

"Oh…yeah…" Misato keeps her smile on, and leads Shinji out of the Eva-cage. He decides to flick the rest of his tobacco over the side of the steel bridge before he continues. After a few steps, Misato calls Ritsuko, not wanting a repeat of her failed attempts at navigation. "Yeah, can you come here, we need to get to the cafeteria…you know that I couldn't find my way out of a wet paper bag…well…ok…FINE!" She presses her finger on the 'end call' button, nearly snapping the phone in half. "She'll be here in a few seconds" Misato pants, after yelling into her cell phone.

It takes half a minute before a rushed doctor walks away from the bridge to join the group. Just as Shinji has guessed from the conversation on Katsuragi's phone, Akagi is pissed.

"Damn it, I was trying to get in the last few calculations. You're lucky there is a 'save' option or I would of left your ass in the dust" Misato replies by sticking her tongue out and pulling her eyelid down with her middle finger. Shinji decides to bud in at the last moment.

"Children, please, I would like to see my daughter if that's all right with you." Both women sigh and nod in unison. Ritsuko takes the lead of the adults, directing the two behind her into the cafeteria. Eventually Shinji meets up with his daughter, along with the two guards watching, her and another person he has not personally met yet.

"Daddy! Daddy! You have to meet this pretty lady I met!" Kichi is sitting at a white foldable table. Across from her are the men ordered to guard her, and sitting next to her is a woman with blue hair. "Isn't she pretty daddy?"

"Hey Ki-Chan!" Shinji walks over to the table, picks up his daughter, and looks over at the strange woman. "Thanks for looking after Ki-Chan, miss…?"

"My name is Ayanami Rei" She glances at Shinji, figuring out who he is after a short time. "I see you are the third child"

"I'm not a child, so please don't call me that. Just call me Shinji" Shinji stares at her for a moment, wondering why she looks so familiar. "My daughter was right, you are very pretty" Rei slightly blushes, catching everyone in the room off guard except for Shinji.

"Thank you" Was Ayanami's reply, causing another tense moment for the already confused NERV personnel. Ignoring the staring, she asked a question of her own. "I was never told you had a daughter"

"No one was. I liked it that way too, but life always has other plans…" By now, Kichi is asleep in Shinji's arms from his gentle rocking. "She's exhausted isn't she? She had a long day today, going from one city to another…having all of this fun and excitement was too much for her..." He gently smiles and kisses Kichi on the forehead for another time today, thinking he has to be the luckiest man in universe despite all of his shortcomings. Shinji closes the distance between him and Rei sticking out his hand to shake hers. Instead of doing so, she just bows and walks away, leaving a mildly surprised Ikari in her wake. "Odd…" Everyone mentally agrees, but say nothing.

"Well, lets get going shall we?" Misato says, "Besides, we need to find you a place to stay"

"I figured the stay would be permanent…" He sighs, realizing he is going to be here for a while. "Ok, but can you get me my stuff? I have a lot of things I want sent here"

"I assume you don't live with your sensei." Misato asks, with Shinji giving a confirming sigh. She sighs in return, already guessing his answer. "Ok, just give the address and we'll send some men over to get it" She then realizes something is wrong with this situation. "Wait…how did you get my postcard?"

"Oh that. The same way I deceived NERV" His grin only gets bigger when he answers. "I had my sensei forward all information from NERV, to me, and vice versa"

"That doesn't explain how you evaded the guards position around your house who ordered to watch you" Ritsuko asks.

"What guards? I'm not naïve like some of the staff 'he' controls" His smile fades as he carries on the conversation. "The scare tactic was only a bluff. If he did decide to 'waste' resources on me then I might not have ended up like this. It took one stupid mistake for me to realize it and it only made things worse" He watches as Misato's fist clenches, helping him decide it is time to drop the subject. "Well, at least it ended well" He stares at the sleeping girl, who has her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah…" Misato sighs again, accepting defeat. "Maybe we could…" It is Ritsuko's turn to interrupt.

"I suggest we find you a place near the medical facility. We will need to run daily tests so it would only be logical to be near my place…I mean to say a place near where I live…I mean…damn it!" Ritsuko puts her clipboard over her face again. When she slides it slightly to see is anyone is staring, she sees Misato giving her a peace sign and Shinji smiling. "Whatever, lets just find you a place" Her voice is muffled from the clipboard covering her mouth.

"It's settled then!" Misato says cheerfully. "We'll get you a place near Rit-Chan and you can live with me a for a week until we get you set up!" Akagi's finger slightly twitches, which Misato catches in the corner of her eye. "Don't worry Rit-Chan, I won't steal him from you!" She walks over to her friend and slaps her on the back with a drunken smirk. Ritsuko slowly walks out of the cafeteria, hoping to avoid the prying eyes. 'I think I embarrassed her a little too much' Misato thinks. A small thud is heard as the doctor crashes into a wall, not being able to see where she is going from the clipboard blinding her. "Anyways, lets head out"

Misato, Shinji, and a still sleeping Kichi exit the NERV facility from the rail system. On the way up, Misato calls a secretary for the commander, telling her of the situation and her solution. After a few minutes the plan is accepted right after they reach the surface.

"Hey Kisho, See you tomorrow!" The guard gives a salute as they exit the tunnel. "I'll call a cab, we need to get Ki-Chan to bed" It takes half an hour for the cab to arrive and get them to the apartment. Once inside, Shinji notices a sign on one of the rooms.

"Who else lives here? It says 'Do not enter' "

"Asuka, the second pilot. You probably watched her battle today" Misato sighs, remembering Asuka's careless attack. "She'll be in the hospital for a few days so it will just be us"

"Well, as long as she doesn't mind Ki-Chan for a few days then I'll be okay" Shinji goes into the vacant room, and tucks Kichi under some covers which Misato donated for their stay at her apartment. He drops his bag on the floor, and heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He is not pleased with what he finds. "Uh, Misato…there's a lot of beer…"

"Yeah?" The purple haired woman exits her room wearing a tank top and shorts. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yeah" He sighs and closes the refrigerator. "Will you do me a favor and not drink in front of Ki-Chan?" Misato thinks long and hard, choosing between her beer and her new friends. Luckily for Shinji, Misato still has a good side.

"Ok, but you can't smoke in here" Shinji folds his arms, trading looks with the major for a good five minutes.

"Fine"

"Good" Misato sticks her tongue out at the young man. After a few sips from her 'problem solver' she sees Shinji pull out his cell phone, dialing a few numbers. "Who ya calling" She asks, her voice echoing through her beer can.

"My bosses, I need to them I'm not going to be there for awhile. Besides, they owe me that much" Before gets the last button in, Misato speaks up.

"Did you say bosses?"

"Yeah, I work 2 jobs, how the hell do you think I can pay for daycare, and medication. Besides, I needed a job another job after my accident. My insurance screwed me over" He gets a ring tone after waiting for a few seconds, and gets a reply from someone he knows. "Hey, this is lucky…yeah…ok…hey, I might need an indefinite vacation…what else, saving the world again…ok…yeah…ok, see ya"

"Well, that went rather well…did you say lucky?"

"Well, lets just say I had more then one accident on the job" He then ends the call, dialing another number. After he answers, Misato cannot understand him anymore. She thinks for minute and notices he is speaking in another language. The call ends in the same calm tone as before. "Well, it's done…what?" Misato is staring in awe at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that…German?"

"Yeah, I worked at this German restaurant and I learned the language while I worked there. It's too bad because they were nice guys…why are you smiling?"

"Thank god! Now I can know what that woman says behind my back!" Misato raises her fist triumphantly in the air.

"Pardon?" Shinji is confused by her actions, never knowing someone could have a grin as big as the one on Misato's face.

"Asuka's German and always says these things when she thinks I'm not listening. I swear…I don't know what I'm going to do with her" As Katsuragi does her victory dance in the kitchen, she fails to notice Shinji leave and head to his temporary living quarters. He slips on to the futon next to Kichi, caressing her cheek before he falls asleep.

----------

A/N: There's Chapter 5. Have a nice night...or day...

_BR/N: Well I have to give a lot of credit to Derek this time, there were absolutely NO spelling or grammatical errors in it, and my review of the story can be summed up in one loud word; _**"KAWAII!"**

_Sincerely,_

_Genesis D. Rose, formerly D-Wrecked_


	6. The Longest Day Pt1

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Evangelion. Nothing witty to say. :'(

A/N: I love the reviews. Keep them coming because it's my fuel for my writing fire…not to mean I'll set them on fire…unless they suck…which they don't…I'll shut up now.

Also, I'm in another C2, so 'm extra happy

One last thing…who will I pair? I am planning on some OC's for some characters but we never know…well…you won't know…mwahaha.

----------

Shinji awakens next to Kichi in their donated futon. He rubs his eyes trying to clear his vision, and finds himself in a cold sweat.

'Did I dream? …Yeah right' He shrugs it off and makes his way out of the room into the kitchen, pulling a crumpled cigarette from his pocket. He sticks the worn out tobacco in his mouth and lights it. After a few puffs, he notices the fridge shake slightly. A door on the side of it opens, revealing a rather large penguin. It wobbles to the bathroom, leaving a monotonous expression on the drowsy Ikari. He then examines the cigarette in his hands for a few moments, taking another puff. He expected to see the same occurrence but when nothing happens he sticks the tobacco back in his mouth, figuring it must be a regular cigarette.

"Morning, Shinji-Kun" Misato walks out of her bedroom, clad in her tank top and cut shorts. She sits down at the table across from Shinji, rubbing her eyes. Once her vision clears, she notices smoke rising from the young man's lips. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't smoke and I wouldn't drink."

"Oh…sorry, I'm not really a morning person…" Shinji pulls the tobacco out of his mouth and flicks it in a nearby trashcan. "Besides, I never said you couldn't drink, I said you couldn't drink in front of Ki-Chan"

"Oh, then you don't mind?" Misato looks at him with pleading eyes, her hands clasped as if she were giving a prayer.

"Nope, just make sure you don't do it when she wakes up" He watches as Misato gets up from her chair and opens her fridge, rubbing her stomach in the process. "By the way, is today your day off?"

"Yeah…it is…why do you ask?" Misato grabs her beer and sips it while sitting back down at the table.

"I need you to take care of Ki-Chan for the day" Shinji notices Misato freeze in position, her beer flowing down her chin and onto the coffee table. It takes a few moments for the information to sink into her brain.

"You want me to… WHAT?" There is a tense moment between the two until Misato gives her calmest answer possible. "I'm terrible with children; I wouldn't know the first thing to do…crap, crap, crap!"

"Keep it down!" Shinji says loudly under his breath, "You'll wake Ki-Chan!"

"Sorry" Misato sighs, gathering her composure. "Why…do I need to take care of her?"

"I have to see 'The Doctor' today, and it might be a good experience for you" Shinji leans back in his chair, stretching his arms outward.

"But…" Misato puffs out her bottom lip, trying to gain sympathy from the young man. It takes a few moments for her to notice that he is not budging, nor will he budge. "…I guess…" Misato sighs again knowing today will be hell.

"Thanks Misato-San, I owe you…" He thinks for a moment, and then pulls his keys out of his pocket hoping to surprise the Major. "Here, you can have these" He tosses the keys, which she catches in midair, and for another time this morning she is stunned.

"B…B…B…B-M-W?" Misato's mouth hung open from a loss of words.

"I figure since you lost your car, you can have mine. We should get the license plates cha…Misato-San?" The major is frozen in position. Her unmoving form hints her excitement and her confusion. It takes a few moments for her expression to 'thaw' and convey her reaction.

"Holy shit" Misato says plainly. "Wow…I…this…I mean…wow"

"Misato-San…your drooling" Misato rubs her chin clean of saliva, and thanks Shinji for his present.

"Wow, thank you so much" She says, something catching her attention in the process. "Wait…this isn't just a key chain? You mean the real thing right?"

"Yeah" Shinji sighs, "If you want to know how I got it, some really old man gave it to me after I helped him fix up his store. I used to do a lot of odd jobs for extra money and I came across the broken down store, right?" Shinji walks over to the refrigerator as he carries on the conversation.

"Yeah…"

"Well, anyways, I fix up this guy's shop and in return he gives me the car. It turns out it belonged to his son, but he was killed during the second impact. He said that I reminded him a lot like him, and I think that's why he gave it to me."

Shinji set his eyes on the instant ramen and grabs it from the fridge. "But it's getting repairs right now so you probably won't be able to get it until I move into my new place"

"That's fine with me…wait, why did it need repairs?"

"It's a little old so I had the brakes replaced and had it reupholstered. Everything else on it is fine" Shinji places his cup of ramen in the microwave, and presses the buttons to cook his breakfast. "Is this stuff any good?"

"I like it but Asuka…well, if you like it you'll be the first" Misato sighs. After the quick meal is done, Shinji grabs some chopsticks from a drawer and takes his instant ramen to the table. He begins to eat it, and surprises Misato again.

"You know what would make this better?"

"What?"

"Curry…" Misato nearly falls back in her seat at the suggestion. Before she can recover however, Shinji has already left for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, so…" Right before he enters, a rather large penguin opens the door. As it walks by, Shinji shrugs it off and enters the shower.

"Wark!" The penguin wobbles to his refrigerator and nests inside. Misato can't help but stare at the keys to her new car.

'This has to be…wow…but why would he give it to me of all people?' She thinks for a few minutes, but the few minutes turn into ten minutes. She barley notices Shinji walk out of the bathroom, clad in the same clothes he entered with. "Why are you wearing the same outfit after you take a shower?"

"I didn't bring any. I only brought what my bag could carry so I packed Ki-Chan's clothes instead" He finishes his sentence as he uses a towel to dry his hair.

"By the way…"

"Yeah?" Shinji sits back at the table, feeling refreshed after a nice cold shower.

"Why did you give me the car?" Misato's says in an unworthy tone.

"Well, remember when you ducked on top of me and Ki-Chan right as that bomb went off?"

"Yeah…"

"I might owe you my life, not to mention you protected Ki-Chan's too. I think my car could be considered part of the compensation you deserve."

"Part?"

"Well, if the time ever comes, know I would take a bullet for you…" The next half hour is silent as Misato drinks her morning beer and Shinji reads the newspaper. That is until Ikari asks something that has been bugging him for all this time. "Say…do you have a penguin, or is that a stupid question?"

"Actually…yeah…" Misato is surprised, but not shocked. "Didn't you see him?"

"Well…I thought one of my construction buddies might have slipped me a 'special' cigarette…again…" He whispers the last part. It takes a few more minutes after his confusing question for him to ask another one. "Say, do you know what time I need to see Ritsuko-San?"

"No, but you should head in early. It's only eight forty-five so she might be in…as if she doesn't do anything else" Misato mumbles the last part.

"Ok, I'll head out then. I think I can figure out how to get there, from here" As he starts to get up from his chair he remembers something vital "Shit, one minute" Shinji walks to his room and goes inside. When he exits, he is seen carrying his bag. "I need to take my meds, can't forget them" Shinji only smiles at Misato as he grabs a glass of water and opens eleven separate bottles. One by one takes each pill, a separate sip of water for each. When he is done, he packs them back in his bag, but the expression Misato gives him catches his attention. "Do you feel sympathetic?" She does not speak but only gives a weak nod. "Don't because I think the worst thing you can do for me is feel sorry for me" He looks into her eyes, showing the same hollow look he gave her when she first met him.

"Sorry…" She gives her week reply, staring down at her feet.

"Its ok" Shinji sighs, "Just don't think of me as crippled, ok?" Shinji gives her a small smile, the life returning to his dark blue irises.

"Ok, I just…never met anyone like you before…"

"You're not the first. Anyways, I have to get going, so here's my number if you need anything" Shinji writes his number on a small scrap of paper and hands it to the major. "By the way, she loves penguins so you better watch her with…what's his name?"

"Pen-Pen"

"Cute…Anyways, she might squeeze the life out of him, and make sure you don't feed her to many sweets or anything with strawberries, she's allergic to them…I think that's everything"

"What do I do when she wakes up?"

"Tell her that I went to see the doctor. She's used to waking up to a nanny because sometimes I have to get up really early or if I work late"

"Anything else?"

"…Oh yeah, be sure to give her a bath. She's been through a dust storm, and threw up on herself so she needs a good scrub…I'm trusting her with you because I owe you my life…so be careful…" Misato gulps when he finishes his sentence. "Well, see you later then"

"Bye" She gives a feeble wave as Shinji exits the apartment. "What am I going to do today?" Misato groans. Suddenly the door to Shinji's room slides open, revealing a teary eyed Kichi. "Uh…Oh…"

Shinji stands outside the door for a full minute, listening to the chaos brewing inside the apartment. 'I'll go back if she keeps crying' He thinks this same message over in his head for a few moments. Fortunately his thought process is interrupted by 'OH! MY! GOD! A PENGUIN!' coming from the other side of the door. He gives a relieved sigh and makes his way to NERV headquarters by cab and then by tram system. As he descends further into NERV's chasms, he meets up with one of the bridge technicians.

"Oh hey, your Shinji right?" A man walks by him, stopping as they meet eye-level.

"Yeah…are you one of the bridge bunnies?"

"Bridge bunny? …Anyway we're throwing a party here in a few days, and we were wondering if you wanted to come…you know, for saving us and all" The technician rubs the back of his head and gives a sheepish smile.

"Sure…but what's the occasion? I heard you already partied pretty hard after last night's battle"

"You ever heard of a man named Shigeru Aoba?"

"You mean the guitar player?" Shinji raises an eyebrow, intrigued to where this conversation is going.

"The one and only. He used to actually work here a few years ago, but left when his contract was up for renewal…it's been pretty damn boring without him" The man sighs at the memory of his friend.

"I'll see if I can't make it…hey what's your name?"

"Makoto Hyuga"

"Ok, I'll see you later Makoto-San" Shinji walks off, waving to the technician as he walks further into the bowels of NERV. 'Ritsuko better be there' He reaches her office, managing to navigate the hallways thanks to a small map that was given to him. Right before he enters however, the door opens, reveling a shocked doctor.

"Shinji, you didn't have to be here for a few more hours!" Ritsuko places her hand on her chest, panting from the shock.

"No one told me…"

"Katsuragi was supposed to notify you…" Akagi manages to say with a shortage of breath.

"She did…only she told me to come here around this time"

"I…see…" He watches as the doctor snaps the pen in her hand in half.

"What? I figured you'd be glad to see me" Shinji gives a small wink, causing the angry doctor to turn a darker shade of red from the combination of anger and embarrassment.

"Well, while you're here, and I have nothing to do…let's just get this over with shall we?"

"No problem…" The doctor gives no response as they walk into her office.

"While you're here I don't want any smoking either…got it?" Shinji pulls his hand out of his pocket, deciding to release the lighter in his grip.

"Fine" Was his monotonous reply.

"Ok…" Ritsuko sits down at her computer in her swivel chair while Shinji sits at a wooden chair in the corner of her office. "First thing's first. I will write down a list of your symptoms and then we will proceed with a full physical followed by mental scan in the lab. After which I will have you submerged in LCL and try to get some more information on your synch ratio…is that a problem?"

"Not at all…" Shinji leans back in his chair, sighing for the long day ahead.

"By the way, can you bring Kichi next time? I should get an examination of her as well"

"That's not a problem…she's not really afraid of needles, but I don't want anything injected into her without my consent…I don't really trust anyone here…" Shinji leans back into his prone position, folding his arms.

"Ok, I only want to run some blood tests. Oh yeah, everything I ask will be from 2015 and 2019 because we already have your medical history before then…anyways, lets start this list shall we?" Ritsuko grabs her clipboard and a new pen, reading the questions off one by one. "First question, have you broken any bones?"

"Yeah. I believe seven ribs, a fractured skull, and my leg of course, my left arm, and my right foot"

"And how did you sustain each of these injuries?"

"Well, you already know what got my leg but I broke four ribs, my arm, my head, and my foot from a car accident. It's what also caused my brain damage"

"What kind of car accident?"

"I got piss drunk and walked out in traffic, not really giving a damn about what happened" Shinji stays his calm self as he answers the question, not caring is she thought of him as suicidal or insane.

"Ok…" Ritsuko writes some notes down on her clipboard, regretting the long day ahead. "How about the other injuries?"

"Oh, well…I broke the other three ribs from falling two stories into a spike pit"

"Spike pit?"

"Oh, sorry. That's what we call it down at the constructions site. It's actually just a pile of iron foundation bars. It was a bitch too because I ended up getting three through the chest" Shinji shakes his head, giving a weak laugh. "It's kind of lucky the bars missed anything vital…the doctor I talked to said if either bar went an inch one way or the other then I would have been Shinji-kabob"

'Damn' Ritsuko thought as she kept jotting her notes onto the pieces of paper. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I also fractured my skull from…a self inflicted gunshot wound" Ritsuko froze in place, staring at the clipboard in front of her. "I have a metal from it also…" These last words cause the doctor to snap another pen in half. It takes a few tense moments but the doctor manages to blurt out some words.

"May I ask…why?"

"I wanted to die, isn't it that obvious?"

"When…did this happen?" Akagi nearly choked on her words this time.

"Three years ago. The night…hell, that entire month was a blur to me so don't ask for a specific time" He notices her shaking slightly in her seat and tries to calm her down. "Listen, it's in the past. After I was given a reason to live, I took it and never looked back. Besides, I have to be pretty lucky if I survive something like that, right?" He gives her a weak smile.

"I guess…" Akagi gives a saddened sigh. 'This is going to get worse isn't it?' she thinks to herself. Ikari notices this and devises a plan.

"We can skip this part of the examination"

"What?" This catches the doctor's attention. Sub-consciously she wanted to agree but she knew she had a job to do.

"I think it would be better if I just wrote it down myself and have someone log it into the computer" His voice becomes optimistic. "I don't want to sadden your pretty face" Ritsuko gives a weak smirk, feeling slightly cheerful from his reply.

"Thank y…you, but I really should continue…" She waits a few moments to calm down, thinking over his words. 'He said I was pretty…and beautiful…' The waiting does not bother the young man, knowing that the doctor is dealing with an internal conflict. "On second thought, I think that would be a good idea…but I would like to catalogue the mental deterioration myself"

"No problem, what do you want to know?"

"Well, can you tell me a few of your symptoms? Like loss of sleep, memory…?"

"Well, I can sleep pretty easily with some of the medicine they give me. Hmmm…" The young man tries to recollect the information on his condition. "Oh yeah, my body doesn't register pain correctly."

"What?" This surprises Ritsuko slightly, but she remembers the 'flame' incident. "What is it…like?" Her previous gloom is overcome with intrigue, which Shinji notices.

"Well, I know it's there. It's is just that when my brain receives the signal for pain, it just interprets it differently. Kind of like how you can receive a computer file, and know what's inside, but the data is corrupt"

"I see" The doctor starts to write down her notes, but forgot she broke another pen. This time however, she is covered in ink. "Damn it! I'm sorry, give me a second." She leans over her desk, and grabs a pencil. "Ok, anything else?"

"Uhh…what's the word…I think it's homeostatic?"

"You mean homeostasis?"

"Yeah, that's the word. Anyways, my body's homeostasis is…broken to say the least"

"So…your internal temperature isn't regulated properly?"

"Nope"

"Well, that's not good" Shinji notices her conversion become more casual as they continue.

"Yeah, but at least I can't tell anyways" He gives a little chuckle, hoping the day might end better then he expected.

"Well, aside from those symptoms, is there anything else?"

"I believe that's it. What's next?"

"Well…" She thinks for a moment, cupping her chin with her hand. "Is your…metal plate magnetic?"

"Only the screws holding it in place…is that a problem?"

"Damn, that means I can't give you an M.R.I., but I can still do the LCL synch test and the physical" Shinji notices Ritsuko slightly perk up at the word 'Physical'.

"I think we should do the synch test first" Shinji exclaims, "I want to go ahead and get it over with.

"Good idea" Ritsuko's optimistic tone does not change. "Besides, we need to perform 'the rest' of the tests down there anyways…" She emphasizes 'the rest'.

"Ok, after you Ritsuko" Shinji waves Akagi to the door, hoping to keep her happy.

----------

There is Chapter 6. Damn I am tired…

Anyways, I thank everyone for his or her support and reviews. Expect to see chapter seven in a few days.

_BR/N: Well once again another great chapter, some grammatical errors here and there but nothing major. All I have to say is; "Go Ritsuko!" and am I the only one who for some reason always gets a chuckle from the word "**Shinji-kabob**"?_


	7. The Longest Day Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion…

A/N sorry for the late update. Nothing much to say other then I'll try to get these done faster…look on the bright side, at least I AM updating.

----------

"I'll meet you a few levels down. I need to alert some subordinates of the situation" Shinji and Ritsuko stand outside of an elevator door, waiting for it to descend. "It's only four levels down and there should be a sign pointing to the lab…you've read the map, right?"

"Just some old blueprints, but nothing new" Shinji gives the doctor a slight smirk, which she replies with a small frown.

Ding, the elevator door slightly opens, but Shinji notices a tall dark figure inside. The glimpse he catches of the man is none other then of his father.

'Oh…I'm going to enjoy this' Shinji thinks, right before closing the distance between him and Ritsuko. Without warning, he grabs and pulls her close into a tight embrace, taking in her the soft features of her appearance.

"Wha…hmmmfff?" Akagi tries to ask, but just as she opens her mouth, Shinji pushes his lips onto hers. It takes her a few moments for her to give into the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ahem" coughs the man in the elevator. Ritsuko recognizes the voice and slowly breaks away from the kiss, tilting her head to get a view of the elevator's occupant. Her body freezes, at the sight of the commander. "I see you two…have gotten to know each other"

"Yeah" is all Shinji says as he slowly walks away from the shocked and confused doctor, heading into the elevator. "Going down?" Shinji presses the button for his floor, and waves at the doctor as the elevator door closes. Ritsuko slowly walks away from the area, trying to take her mind off of what just happened.

"It seems you are making yourself comfortable here"

"Yep. I try the best I can" Shinji replies to the expressionless man standing next to him. The sound of vibrating metal can be heard as the elevator descends lower into the central dogma.

"That is good to hear" Gendo's hands are clasped behind his back.

"Don't even pretend to care" Shinji chuckles, but Gendo does not respond. It takes a few more seconds before Shinji asks his 'father' a question. "I'm getting paid for this right?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I would like to discuss my contract" Gendo thinks it over for a moment, avoiding the eyes of the young man staring at him.

"…Very well"

"Good," Shinji smiles "First things first. I want my work pay to be compensated. NERV is my bread and butter, and let's just say I'm not getting the crumbs" Shinji takes a puff of his dimly lit cigarette.

"Very well, anything else?"

"Yeah, I also want my informant to be left alone. He's on his death bed and I would appreciate if he died in peace" Gendo only nods to Shinji's request, waiting for more of his son's demands. "Another thing…hmmm…oh yeah, I'm not wearing a stupid plug suit either, and don't tell me they make it better for that synch thing cause I seemed to kick the enemies ass with what I have on"

"That is accept…" Gendo is cut off in mid-sentence, slightly irritating him.

"I'm not done yet" Shinji leans back on the elevator, putting his arms behind his head. "I want my full medical expenses covered by NERV, nothing less…and one last thing" Shinji pauses.

"Which is?"

"Leave the major and the doctor alone. I don't care if you bark orders at them, I just want them safe from your…ways" The younger man flicks the cigarette onto the elevator floor, stepping on it to extinguish the small flame. "And besides their safety, Ki-Chan is to not harmed in any way, and she is to be watched over on the bridge when I fight"

"The bridge?"

"I know you hide in there so you obviously know it's the safest place to be, and the shelters don't seem very safe" Shinji looks up at the level indicator, noticing his stop is coming. "Also, If she's harmed in any way…I'll take that revolver you got stashed under your jacket and fire every round of it into your crotch" Shinji catches the older man glance at him for a brief moment. "If there's anything you want to ask, go right on ahead"

"Will the mother be accompanying you? By the looks of…things…It doesn't seem so" Gendo asks, feeling uncomfortable around the young man.

"She's dead"

Ding, Shinji slowly exits the elevator, pulling another smashed cigarette from his jeans pocket. The automated door closes behind him, subconsciously noticing the sweat dripping from the Commander's forehead.

It takes longer then Shinji expected to reach the laboratory. Unbeknownst to him, a rather infuriated Ritsuko greets him.

"What's up Ritsuko? Shinji asks, knowing her answer fully.

"Why the hell did you kiss me in front of the commander?" Her voice is calm, but her tone hints frustration.

"I have a few reason…"

"Name one" Akagi says bluntly.

"Well, I figured it would piss him off" Shinji notices a blood vessel bulge on Ritsuko's face and decides he should give a better explanation. "I said I had a few reasons, not just one"

"Well…?" Ritsuko's patience are running thin, getting angrier by the second. Her foot taps against the white tiled floor, and her arms are crossed.

"Let me think…" Ikari cups his chin with his hand, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling. "I like your personality…you seem energetic, trustworthy, intelligent…but you really should be true to yourself" Ritsuko's angry expression is replaced by one of curiosity. The vessel on her forehead sinks back in, but her eyebrow rises in its place.

"What…does that suppose to mean?"

"Your hair…I think your natural hair color would make you stand out more" Shinji watches Ritsuko as she slowly opens her mouth to respond, giving him a perplexing look. He decides to answer before she can speak, however. "The hair near the roots…you can tell it's a slight shade darker then the rest" He raises his hand and points his index finger to his head.

"How…did you notice that?" The doctor blurts out. "Only a few people I work with know that…and that's only because I told them"

"Well…" Shinji takes a puff from his cigarette, "…I used to dye my hair half blonde and you could tell when it needed to be re-dyed"

"Half blonde?"

"I would dye the left side of my head blonde…I thought it would make me look like different…maybe like a punk"

"Different than what?"

"Than my father" Shinji flicks the burnt out cigarette into air, not caring where it falls. "But no matter what I do, I will always look like him"

"Does it bother you that much? Why not shave your beard off if you hate it so badly?"

"Because I have one thing to balance it out"

"And that would be…?" There is a long pause between the two.

"…Something he will never have…part of my mother" There is another long pause. Both adults stare into each other's eyes, almost hypnotized by the other's gaze.

"…Well…were there any more reasons?" Ritsuko asks under her breath, barely loud enough for Shinji to hear.

"Another reason for what?"

"For…kissing me" Ritsuko holds her breath, wanting to hear the words that would calm the storm of her brewing emotions.

"Who couldn't resist. Your one of the most attractive women on this hell-hole of a headquarters…and I like you already" Ritsuko's face lit up like a stoplight; however she did not want to stop. "And besides…" Shinji slowly walks up to the doctor who is frozen in position, her eyes following his every movement. "I think you like me too" She gasps as Shinji places his hands around her waist, pulling her body close to his own and meeting at her eye level. His lips draw closer to Akagi's, moving slowly forward with every breath he takes.

Before he knows it however, Ritsuko is the one to move in on her target first, forcing her mouth onto his. Both adults gasp for air as they inhale each other in their lustful rage. Shinji feels his body pushed backwards into an automatic door. His excitement heightens as the doctor takes more control away from him. For a brief moment, she breaks away from the passionate kiss, pressing a few buttons on a nearby number pad. Shinji tries to move slightly but is forced back by Akagi's hand.

"You're quite the dominatrix" Shinji says, giving Ritsuko his slyest smirk possible. She only responds by opening the door behind him and pushing him into the dark room. He tries to catch his balance but falls backwards onto the ground, the doctor still held firmly in his arms. Both lay there for some time without either talking, just staring into each other's eyes. "I think your beautiful" Shinji whispers into her ears, causing her entire body to shake slightly.

"There aren't any cameras in here…I think we should take advantage of that" Ritsuko whispers back, lying atop of the young man. Eventually, the door closes behind them, leaving them alone from most of the outside world.

"Commander… I no longer have them on within visual range" A young woman sits at a computer console on the bridge. Over her shoulder is NERV's commander, giving her the exclusive orders to watch over the doctor and Shinji. "I am however getting a steady audio feed…oh my"

"What is it lieutenant?" Gendo leans over her shoulder, scaring the younger woman. She tries to take her mind off of the shadowy figure behind her by pressing her headphones closer to her ears, trying to catch any faint sound.

"Ummm…sir? I think I hear…moaning…EEP!" The lieutenant puts her hands over her mouth, shocked from her outburst.

"What is it? What did you hear?"

"I heard…a scream sir…OH MY!" The woman's eyes widen as she is forced to listen. "Sir…I believe they are engaged in personal…endeavors…eep!"

"I believe so…I want you to stay at your post and report to me when they are finished. Please tell me everything that is said and done. I need to know if he is seducing her for information" The commander walks off into the darkness, leaving the anxious woman to her work.

'Sorry Sempai' the lieutenant thinks to herself, hoping she will be forgiven for the orders the commander gave her. Unfortunately for the young woman however, she would be working overtime.

Back at Misato's apartment, the exhausted Major tries to keep her self-control.

"Ki-Chan, want to watch a movie? I think Pen-Pen has had enough" She watches as the worried penguin wobbles for his life, behind him an ecstatic four year-old. "You're going to kill him if you keep chasing him like that!"

"But he's fat and wobbly! Penguins are the funnest animals!" She reaches her arms out as she sprints around the apartment. Her excitement only equals the fear of the flightless foul in her grasp. With death on his mind however, the penguin devises a childproof plan. With a quick maneuver around a nearby table, he manages to break away from the girl, causing her to slip and fall. With her on the ground, he takes a final leap into the kitchen, landing on his stomach and sliding into his refrigerator.

'Where's Shinji when you need him? He has been gone for nine hours and hasn't even called saying what's taking him so long' She mentally sighs. "Hey Ki-Chan, you want anything to eat?" She gives the little girl her biggest grin possible.

"Uhh…what you got?" Kichi tilts her head sideways, waiting for the answer that would make her day brighter.

"Ummm…" Misato takes her time, thinking if she has anything other then instant. Unfortunately, she does not. "You like ramen?" Katsuragi smiles sheepishly.

"No. Daddy always ate that, and got me something different"

"What did your daddy give you?"

"I like…that one stuff with the noodles!" Misato's jaw drops to the floor.

"Can…you tell me the name of it sweety?" Katsuragi's patience is running on fumes.

"Uhh…Nope!" Kichi giggles as the older woman falls backwards onto the floor.

"Well…" She picks herself up and grabs her cell phone from her pocket. "Let's just call your father and see what you like, shall we" A few numbers are dialed from the note Shinji left with Misato.

Ring… Ring… "Hello?" Shinji answers his cell phone in a hoarse voice.

"Hey Shinji-Kun, this is Misato…I have a situation…"

"Is Ki-Chan all right?" He asks sincerely, no hint of worry in his speech.

"Yeah, everything's all…" Before she can finish her sentence however, a third voice enters the conversation.

"Shinji-Kun…Yawn…who is it?" Ritsuko wakes from her peaceful slumber, her arms wrapped around Shinji's chest. Unbeknownst to her however, is a slightly agitated major on the other line.

"Shinji…Who is that next to you?" Misato's phone nearly snaps when she hears her best friend next to Shinji.

"It's Rit-Chan"

"So you're calling her Rit-Chan now? Is there a reason she is right next to you?"

"Why do you think she's right next to me?"

"I think you two…" Misato almost finishes her sentence, but remembers the little green-haired girl standing next to her. "…Did something very naughty!"

"Well…yeah" Shinji yawns, stroking the blonde hair of the woman leaning on his chest.

"Shinji-Kun, who's on the other line?" Ritsuko asks for the second time. By now, her vision is clearing, and her senses are becoming more active.

"It's Misato-San, you want to talk to her?" He hands Ritsuko his cell phone, wondering if she understands their situation.

"Mi-Sa-to? Uh oh…" The color from Ritsuko's body drains. She has the urge to bite her nails but instead grabs the phone from Shinji's hands. "Uhh…Hello Misato"

"Don't 'Hello Misato' me! I know what you two were doing" The pressure on her phone reaches its breaking point and the screen snaps. Unfortunately for the two lying in the staff bed, the receiver is still intact. "Darn it! You owe me a new phone!"

"Uhh…uh…" Ritsuko loses her words, but Shinji decides to take the phone from her.

"What do you want? Are you jealous or something?"

"JEALOUS?" The pressure on the phone builds, a few buttons popping off. "Why would I be Jealous?"

"Actually, I'm just trying to piss you off…Is Ki-Chan next to you?" Shinji raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Put her on the phone…if it doesn't have any sharp sides from your 'Super Misato Crush' technique"

"Ok…Ki-Chan, your daddy wants to talk to you"

"Gimmy, gimmy, gimmy!" She reaches up for Misato with both of her hands in the air. Misato checks her phone for anything that might scrap Kichi, but gives it to her after it is deemed safe. "Hey daddy!"

"Hey sweety! How was your day?" Shinji's face lights up when he hears his daughter's voice. Ritsuko notices the change too, feeling herself almost floating with his presence.

"It was great daddy! Did you know she has a fat penguin! I chased him around the house but he slid into his fridge. It was the bestest day ever!"

"Did you do this all day?" Shinji chuckles, wondering if he would have had fun watching his little girl chase the flightless bird. He could only imagine the fear in the penguin's eyes.

"No, I took a bath too, and I had some animal crackers, and I watched some TV"

"It sounds like you're tired. Did you get a nap?"

"Yeah, I slept after bath-time…But I never had any supper" The color from Misato's face drains

"You didn't?" Shinji acts a surprised, but he still has the same smirk on his face.

"Nope, but she wanted to ask you about the stuff with the noodles!"

"Okay sweety" Shinji smiles brightly "Can you put Misato back on the line? I have an Idea for supper"

"Okay papa" Kichi tugs the pant leg of the worried Major, getting her attention. "Hey, papa wants you" Katsuragi takes the phone from the girl's hand, putting it to her ear.

"Ye…Yeah Shinji"

"I heard you didn't feed Ki-Chan all day…Is that true?" Shinji's tone is serious once more.

"Uhh…She never asked…" She begins to stutter, but her attention is distracted by the sound of laughter.

"Oh man! That was classic!" Shinji continues to chuckle at the Major's expense. "You were really scared weren't you?"

"That's not very funny" A few more buttons snap from the severely abused mobile phone.

"Calm down. It was just a joke"

"Fine" Misato sighs. "Well…is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah…I was thinking we could all go out to eat tonight. Anywhere you want, and I'll pay for everything"

"Really?" Ritsuko and Misato ask at the same time.

"Yep…but first let me get ready…and find my shirt…Hey Rit-Chan?"

"Yeah Shinji-Kun?" The doctor tilts her head up, looking into Shinji's calm face.

"Can you get me my pants? I can't remember where they landed" Shinji almost forgets there is another person on the phone. "Oh, sorry Misato. I am getting ready so it will be about half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, where do you want to go?" Shinji asks optimistically, "Just make sure they serve for kids"

"Ok…I know this place on the side of town…I haven't been there in a year but it's still there…I can't even remember the name of it…"

"Welcome to my world…" Shinji whispers.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. We will meet you at your apartment. See you in half an hour, Bye!" _click _Shinji hangs up the phone, but Misato has a more difficult time turning hers off.

"Where did that 'end call' button go…ok, screw it" She clasps the phone with both hands, and twists it in half, ending its suffering. If she could speak phone, its final beep would have said 'thank you'. "Ki-Chan, your daddy will be here in half an hour"

"Yay, I'll get to see papa!" Kichi starts jumping up and down, disturbing the resident who is sleeping in his fridge.

Back at NERV, Shinji and Ritsuko are getting dressed. Both of the adults exchange clothing as they search through the small room. It is not until both are dressed when they speak to each other.

"Aren't you worried?" Ritsuko asks, opening the door, the lighting shining through and temporarily blinding her.

"Worried about what?"

"The commander?" Akagi starts the shake at the thought. She almost forgot about the situation she is in, but is reminded when her prolonged bliss fades away.

"Nope, he knows I'll slit his neck in his sleep if he tries anything funny" Shinji replies unenthusiastically. It takes a few minutes for Shinji to find all of his clothes, but it only takes him a little while to put them on. "I'm ready Rit-Chan, let's head out"

Ritsuko exits first, followed by Shinji. The two walk down the halls of NERV, but Ritsuko sighs, knowing she will have hell to pay once the commander finds out. Shinji notices this and wraps his arm around her waist, making her feel more secure. However, it is not until this newfound security is compromised by the presence of an angry commander.

"I see you are finished with the tests…I would like you to drop off the reports of the results on my desk ASAP" Gendo says, rising an eyebrow to another one of Shinji's smirks.

"I believe that's impossible," Shinji replies. His grip around Ritsuko tightens, returning the safe feeling she once felt. "We had GREAT sex in the lab…and I mean it was GREAT!" Shinji raises his free arm in the air triumphantly. "Wasn't it GREAT?" He looks into the eyes of the woman next to him, loving the confused look on her face. Her mouth is hung open, and her face is purple.

"You two used NERV facilities for…personal…recreation?" Gendo clasps his hands behind his back, staring at his son.

"Duh…and I already knew you would know, so I don't really care… in fact you know what? Just deduct it from my pay and we'll call it even"

"We'll see" The older Ikari slowly walks passed them, turning a corner to never be seen again that night. However, even when Gendo exits, Ritsuko still has the same look plastered on her face.

"Are you okay Rit-Chan?" Shinji asks sincerely, but as before, he already knows her answer.

"Am…I okay? Of Course I'm not okay!" She manages to blurt out her answer. The previous expression is replaced by one of subtle anger. "You compromised the situation…I'm not…very happy with you right now"

"He already knows"

"How?"

"Well, the NERV cameras are accompanied by sound recorders so I'm pretty sure we were…recorded" Shinji states bluntly.

"…Oh" Akagi looks embarrassed from her apparent blunder, but it raises a question she must ask. "Wait…you knew, and…" She trails off.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't"

"Well…why?"

"I think we both needed to get laid…badly by the way you…we gave in to our… instincts"

"Oh, well that's a good reason" Akagi says sarcastically.

"I think it is actually. You need to give into your emotions sometimes or you might just…snap" Shinji lets go of the doctor and crosses his arms.

"Do you know that by experience?"

"Yes…but I feel better now, don't you?" Shinji smiles enthusiastically, pulling Akagi to his chest.

"Yeah…"

"Ok then, let's go shall we?"

"Fine…" Ritsuko sighs, walking with the younger Ikari. Both exit NERV through the transit system without talking. Shinji wants to talk, but feels that it would only alienate the doctor further. Once at the surface however, Shinji feels it's safe to communicate.

"I'll call a cab, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah"

"You're not talking much, are you okay?"

"Not really, I'm still nervous about the commander"

"Don't be, I'll protect you if anything happens…not anything will" Shinji begins to chuckle lightly. "I already said I would kill the bastard if he tried anything. I even said it to his face…well…more like I would hurt him in a way so he could no longer have children"

"You really said that to him?" Ritsuko's jaw drops to the ground.

"Why wouldn't I? Making him sweat is fun pass time. He won't kill me 'cause he knows he needs a pilot, and he won't even touch anyone close to me because I would end his little experiment in a heartbeat. I'm a wildcard and it scares him"

"I don't think death could scare him…" Ritsuko replies as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It's not death he's worried about, it's what I could do to him that could make him wish for death, but death would never come.

"So you would…torture him?" Akagi sounds impressed, but there is a mild tone of fear.

"Torture isn't an accurate word…it's too subtle. Anyways, let's get a cab" Shinji pulls the cellular phone out of his pocket; calling the same cab he took last night. It only takes a few minutes for it to arrive however. The time it takes them to arrive at the apartment, surprises Shinji further by the driver's speed. Once the 'couple' is at their destination, Shinji tips the driver for his service, and the two adults make their way up the apartment complex. Once at the door, Shinji knocks to be greeted by an excited four-year old.

"DADDY!" The little girl runs to Shinji, causing him to smile with her presence.

"Hi Ki-Chan, are you ready to go?"

"Yes papa! I was a good girl all day!"

"I bet you were! I heard you didn't eat anything either, so I decided we could all go out!" Shinji raises Kichi in the air, and she clings her arms around his neck. "You missed your daddy didn't you?" He says softly.

"Yeah, but I but I'm a big girl!" Kichi yells into his ear, but Shinji only chortles at her antics.

"Ok, if everyone ready to hit the town…assuming it didn't blow up last night…"

"Oh…I never thought of that…" Misato says, remembering the explosion that took place earlier. "I'm pretty sure it didn't…maybe…"

"Don't worry Misato-San; I'm sure it wasn't destroyed"

"I hope your right" The four exit the building, but one is softly asleep in her 'daddy's' arms.

----------

A/N Sorry for the very late update…it won't happen again. I got writers block, then life kicked me square in the groin.

I hope you like it. Also, don't hate me if…when the story gets depressing at times.

Also, My beta reader took the liberty of fixing Chapters 1-3 so thank him! Now on with his notes-

_BR/N: Maya's scene hilarious, the elevator scene PERFECT, Shinj+iRitsuko LONG LIVE THE GREATEST PAIRING! Gendo still trying to keep control great for keeping true to the story, over all this was a great chapter and I cannot WAIT until the next chapter._

_Sincerely, _

_Genesis D. Rose_


End file.
